Visions
by Mistress Anko
Summary: She sees the future. The Dark Lord that boy could be. She sees his beginning and his end. Should she interfere? She stares into space and her eyes close as she begins to write. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say


Visions

Sum: She sees the future. The Dark Lord that boy could be. She sees his beginning and his end. Should she interfere? She stares into space and her eyes close as she begins to write. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

I did not start out writing the future. My ability started as visions. Visions were not simple easy things like prophecies oh no, visions were pain and joy and truth. They would come with flashes of color, sounds, emotions, and sensations with constantly changing point of views.

She was a boy tied to headstone and the rope cut into her/his skin and her forehead was burning in pain.

She was a man flying without a broom and she/he had a goal. They were chasing prey anticipating the triumph. She saw his young face as she/he aimed their wand about to murder, to kill, to win. As the vision shifted she thought she saw the boy's wand spin and there was a flash of light. A lingering feeling of anger carried over to the next vision.

She saw a small boy in a dark cupboard, she sneered down at him as she demanded why wasn't he up yet? There was food that needed to be cooked that ungrateful boy!

A giant of a man knocking down a door and spoke in a friendly voice.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…." He strode over to the sofa where a fat boy sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

On and on and on.

Those were the most put together of my visions, mostly they went more like-

Dark lighting, breakfasting smells, snake, brighter light, soft cloth, noise, light, feeling of wood, car, fire, owl- Headache, laughing, joy, pain, tears, Headache! It almost always ended in her having a headache.

A gift my mother called it. A blessing said my father, but it wasn't.

It was confusing and sometimes it was painful and the visions happened all the time, anything could trigger them. I had scene a classmate's future death once because she had picked up a knife to spread jam on her toast and I had a vision of how that girl holding the blade would one day meet her end thanks to a knife.

I had a vision about a first year giving birth while looking about 30.

I had seen someone crying at a funeral they looked the same age so it would happen soon.

It was too much, just too much. She ran towards the bathroom.

I had seen and I had seen and the visions were haunting.

She remembered the girl that would die by a knife. She would be stabbed what 7, 8 times?

So much blood. The blade shown in the evening light. I could transfigure a knife from my hair pin.

Death would be so easy I already knew what the pain would feel like and I knew I could bear it.

Would I have been driven to suicide? I liked to think that I wouldn't have. I liked to think I would have cried and felt sorry for myself, but never actually moved to spill my own blood. Turns out I didn't do any of those things at all I was too busy staring at the beautiful boy I had caught inside the girl's bathroom and then-

Writing in the air.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

**I am Lord Voldemort**

You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course.

She could feel his/her pleasure as revealing this to the child that-

No. She couldn't go out of it now. The boy. He was talking to her now. Just the girl, just me for real. I need to snap put of it.

"You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever?" I/He spoke gloatingly.

"I asked you a question Mrs. Carlen." His voice was cold displeased that I was ignoring him.

" I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch?" I/He sounded bitter.

"Are you alright Mrs. Carlen?" He was charming now. Must have realized something's wrong with me.

"No, Harry — I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

As sometimes happens my mouth will get away with me when I have a vision."

"_And you will fashion yourself a new name, a name were wizards everywhere will one day fear to speak, when you will become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"_

Just great, I'm repeating things I see and turning them into prophecies. Looking back it really was an excellent time to faint.


End file.
